


Refraction

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's hands are against the window, Finn's breath beating against the small of his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "in public", and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=720954#cmt720954) "Finn/Poe, Finn pushes Poe against a glass door/window, pulls off Poe's pants and proceeds with eating out his ass until Poe is a mess".

Poe’s always found cities interesting. They’re so different from where he grew up, everything packed in tight and bustling with people, buildings stretching to the sky like jagged gleaming forests. There’s something beautiful about the contrast of endless man-made lights beneath an ocean of stars, something serene and inspiring.

“Hell of a view,” he murmurs, forearm leaning against the window, as the door closes across the room. He can see Finn’s reflection when he angles his head, the light from their hotel room bouncing images back at him across the windowpane.

It’s not often they get luxury like this, but thanks to an extremely grateful local governor, the room’s theirs for the night. It’s not quite the penthouse level but it may as well be, high up enough that Poe can see for _miles_ through the floor-to-ceiling window.

He’s expecting Finn to start exploring, to test the softness of the ridiculously big beds or to freak out over how huge the refresher is. 

Instead Finn stalks forward, straight from the door to Poe’s window, and even with the reflection incomplete and fuzzy Poe can still see the _tension_ in Finn’s shoulders.

He blinks in surprise, moves to turn around, but Finn’s already there, pressed against Poe’s back, strong arms tight around him. Pushing his mouth against the back of Poe’s neck, and the contrast of cool filtered air and scorching breath makes him shiver.

“I know,” Poe whispers, gripping Finn’s wrist. This mission was a close one; too little Intel, too many nasty surprises. He’s damn lucky the blaster fire that knocked him off his feet only hit his pack instead of his body, but it’s going to be a long time before he stops hearing the echo of Finn crying out his name, sheer _anguish_ in his voice. “I know.”

Finn squeezes him a little, burrowing his face into Poe’s hair. One hand drops down, fingernails scratching at Poe’s stomach through the fabric of his shirt, and Poe hisses, pushing into the touch reflexively. Finn is a thick and solid warmth behind him, and he leans his weight forward, like he can barely support himself, so Poe supports them both, his arm braced against the window.

“I need -” Finn says, sounding like he’s got the entire Jakku desert caught in his throat. His lips drag against Poe’s ear, teeth scraping light against the sensitive shell, and Poe shivers again, cock stirring more and more by the moment. 

“I know,” he mumbles again, his hips rolling back, feeling the hard line of Finn’s erection against his ass. He _doesn’t_ know, has no idea what Finn’s thinking, but it hardly matters. Anything Finn asks of him, Poe will give it. Anything. _Always_.

Finn’s fingers tug at the buckle of his belt, and Poe moves to help him with the hand that isn’t taking their weight. “Let me get the blinds,” he says distractedly as Finn coaxes his fly open. “Wanna get you on that bed and -”

Teeth at the back of his neck interrupt him. “No,” Finn moans, quiet and intense. “Don’t want - I don’t want to _wait_.” Like the bed is on the other side of the planet, instead of a few short steps away, and Poe wants to tell him that, wants to make a joke of it, wants to break this mood settling over them, because he hates hearing Finn sounding so _lost_.

But Finn’s hands are at his waistband, and then Finn folds to his knees, dragging Poe’s pants down his legs as he goes, making Poe gasp so raggedly it burns his throat.

He can’t see Finn in the reflection any more, but he can still hear the desperation when Finn speaks. “I want -” 

“ _Do it_ ,” Poe rasps, and Finn’s hands pull at his hips, tilting him back so Poe’s free hand has to slap against the window alongside the other just to keep his balance. Firm thumbs slide up the cleft of his ass, _spreading_ him, and Poe’s teeth worry at his lip for the first brush of Finn’s breath against him.

He’s already shaking, and Finn hasn’t even touched him yet.

Poe knows it’s coming, but he still groans for the first touch of Finn’s tongue. They’ve only done this a couple of times before, but Finn’s always been slow, curious, exploring Poe at his own pace, licking stripes up Poe’s cleft over and over. But this time his fingers dig into the meat of Poe’s ass and his tongue pushes against Poe’s hole straight away, already demanding and impatient.

Poe whines, feeling the flutter of his muscles as Finn licks in and in and in.

His fingers squeak against the window, sliding uselessly as he tries to stop his knees giving out. Finn’s lips purse against his rim, sucking a little, and then he’s fucking back in with his tongue, and Poe’s forehead butts up against the glass before he can catch himself. He’s already feverish, the window cool against his skin, and he’s not sure when his eyes fell shut but it startles him into opening them.

The city stretches out before him, and the realisation of how _exposed_ they are rushes through him. Poe’s learnt to be smart, to know that there are always eyes watching members of the Resistance, and right now the dark sky outside and the bright light of their room means anyone with a pair of macrobinoculars can see _everything_. 

They’ll see Poe’s forearms pressed against the window, the hard line of his cock curving towards his stomach, the firm grip of Finn’s fingers at his hips and the press of Finn’s knees between Poe’s feet. They’ll know what Finn’s doing to him, they’ll know how _weak_ Poe is for it, trembling and leaking all over himself. 

They’ll know just how much Poe likes this, how much he likes Finn, how much he likes to get _fucked_.

He whines, a thin and vulnerable sound that makes Finn grind his face against Poe’s ass hard enough to push Poe forward on his tiptoes. The head of his cock nudges against the glass, and a shout gets torn out of his throat, just that slight pressure enough to make his whole body shudder with how badly he’s turned-on.

He’s probably left a smear of precome across the window, and his mouth feels like it’s watering for just the _idea_ of licking it clean.

Finn shifts behind him, thumbs curving just below Poe’s ass, lifting him a little, and then he _growls_ against Poe’s hole. Poe groans, ass clenching and then trying to open up more, and that somehow lets Finn get _deeper_ , the tip of his tongue curling against Poe’s insides.

He’s hyper-aware of the ring of muscle twitching around Finn’s tongue, of how slick he’s getting, saliva dripping down his cleft in a way that makes him want to squirm, ticklish and the best kind of filthy. Finn’s slurring something against his skin, every sound feeling like it’s vibrating into and through him, and Poe’s forehead, damp with sweat, slides against the window until he lifts his head as much as he can.

It changes the angle of the room’s light hitting the window, and the view outside gets swallowed up. Instead Poe’s met with his own reflection, with messy hair and swollen lips and pupils so dilated that his eyes look as dark as deepest space. It’s evidence of what Finn _does_ to him, and this is what the phantom assailants are seeing, those imagined beings with macrobinoculars. 

Poe Dameron, skilled pilot, valued member of the Resistance, whimpering like a mindless animal in _heat_.

Whimpering for Finn, only for Finn, and Poe wants Finn to see him like this too, to understand how badly Poe’s gone for him. But he doesn’t want Finn to stop what he’s doing, goosebumps crawling up his spine, layers of heat and cold and heat wrapping around him. He’s close, he’s so fucking close, and he wants Finn to fuck him like this, to pin him against the window and spear him open with his cock, but he can’t wait for that, he can’t wait for anything.

One of Finn’s hands slides between his legs, the pads of two fingers pushing up against his perineum _hard_ , and Poe’s forehead hits the window more solidly this time, but he barely notices. His eyes fall shut again, blocking out the city, blocking out his own face, blocking out everything but that freefall rush as his cock jerks, blood pounding in his ears. The first wave of come shoots across his stomach, but the next spatters against the glass, painting the window, another mark to go with the smear of perspiration and smudged fingerprints.

A mess, _his_ mess, the one Finn’s pulled out of him so easily.

His cock keeps twitching, even when there’s no more come left, and Finn’s tongue stays snug and slick inside of him, keeping him stretched around it until Poe’s moaning feebly, fingernails looking futilely for purchase against the flat surface of the window.

He feels _empty_ when Finn finally pulls back. His knees wobble dangerously, and it’s the strength in Finn’s arms that lower him carefully down on to Finn’s lap more than any of his own efforts. Finn pushes his face into Poe’s hair again, and Poe can hear the edge to his breathing, can feel Finn hot and hard through his clothes.

Poe clings to the arms that curl around him, still panting, desperate to be taken, to feel _full_.

“I know,” Finn murmurs quietly, Poe’s own words repeated back at him, and Poe pushes back into Finn’s embrace. He closes his eyes against the window and the stains he’s left there and anybody else that might be watching them from afar.

Because everything that matters is right here with him in this room.


End file.
